Eternal Champion
The Eternal Champion (born in 3E 370)(1/25/1998) Bethesda Softworks (Bethsoft) - Timeline is the protagonist and player character of . Background As always, the title of "Eternal Champion" is the ultimate title given to the player at the game's climax; the character's name is left to the creation of the person playing the game. The Eternal Champion helped rescue Uriel Septim VII from Oblivion after he was trapped there by the Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn, during a 10 year event deemed the Imperial Simulacrum. In 3E 389, Jagar Tharn summoned both Emperor Uriel Septim VII and General Talin Warhaft on rumors of treachery. Jagar Tharn betrayed the two, and transported them into Oblivion. Tharn's apprentice, Ria Silmane, witnessed his treachery and tried to warn the Elder Council, but was killed by Tharn. After months of planning, Jagar Tharn transformed himself into the image of the Emperor and took the throne. He summoned demon minions and transformed them into the Emperor's Guard. He also sent a low-ranking member of the emperor's court into the Imperial Dungeons to die.Introduction of Ria Silmane became an incorporeal form through the use of magic and remains in this world so that she could warn the prisoner of Jagar Tharn's treachery and that the Emperor is actually Jagar Tharn in disguise. Ria created a key for the prisoner to escape their cell so they can escape. The only way to stop Jagar Tharn was to obtain the Staff of Chaos, in which he held his lifeforce, but the staff had been split by Tharn into eight pieces and scattered across Tamriel. Since the prisoner was the only one that Ria Silmane could trust, it was up to them to reassemble the pieces and defeat Jagar Tharn. Finally, in 3E 399, after a long quest to reassemble the pieces which were hidden at the bottom of a dungeon in each province, The Champion finally reassembled the Staff of Chaos. However, Jagar Tharn was not defeated as they and Ria Silmane had hoped. There was one final piece in the Imperial Palace, the jewel to the Staff, which would make it complete. The prisoner fought their way through the Imperial Palace until they reached the basement level, where they fought with Tharn. During the fight, the prisoner touched the jewel of the staff, melting Jagar. The staff created a portal automatically to the dimension in which the Emperor and General Warhaft were being held. The Emperor then made them the Eternal Champion as a reward for saving them and defeating Jagar Tharn. Fate The Eternal Champion's fate is left unknown at the end of . It is thought, however, that they may have returned to their home province, hailed as a great hero. Uriel Septim also claims that the hero will rule by his side, so the Eternal Champion may have been given some form of power over the Empire after the events of the game. Trivia *Although the player can decide a name for the Champion, the manual refers to the Eternal Champion's official name as Talin, during the conversation with the Champion and Ria Silmane. *Alduin's Wall in prophesied the events of Arena, showing Jagar destroying the Staff of Chaos that later resulted in the Eternal Champion's recovering of its pieces. *The Daggerfall Chronicles reveals the Eternal Champion was born in 3E 370. This date would make them 19 years old at the time Uriel Septim VII was trapped in Oblivion, and 29 years old upon their defeat of Jagar Tharn.The Daggerfall Chronicles *The Eternal Champion and the Hero of Daggerfall are the only Heroes to likely be dead. **The Nerevarine became immune to aging due to curing their Corprus, the Hero of Kvatch is heavily implied to have become Sheogorath, and the Last Dragonborn is currently alive in the timeline of series. The Eternal Champion likely died of old age during the gap between Oblivion and Skyrim, and the Hero of Daggerfall was forced into timelines where they both simultaneously survived and died in the events of Daggerfall due to the Warp in the West. *The title is reminiscent of the classic series of fantasy novels written by Michael Moorcock in the 1970s."Eternal Champion (character)" on Wikipedia Gallery Eternal Champion Riding.png|Original horse riding image with the border. Talin Warhaft history.png|A cut introductory slide for Arena, including the history between General Warhaft and the Eternal Champion, the Champion's endeavor to join the Imperial Court, and foreshadowing of Jagar Tharn's treason. Appearances * * Biography of Barenziah, v 3 * * * A Minor Maze es:Campeón Eterno fr:Champion Éternel hu:Örök Bajnok id:Eternal Champion it:Campione Eterno ja:Eternal Champion pl:Wieczny Czempion ru:Вечный Чемпион uk:Вічний Чемпіон Category:Arena: Characters Category:Heroes